Simplemente Harry
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: conjunto de Drabbles sobre Harry Potter, escritos para el Harrython. 22.- No lo vio antes. cuando miramos al pasado siempre hay cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, Petunia no es la excepción. Reviews.
1. No puedes esconderte del espejo

**Simplemente Harry**

**No puedes huir de tu reflejo**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Había días en Hogwarts, en que Harry se quedaba un poco más entre las mantas, en que cerraba los ojos y fingía que no era "_él elegido_", que tras las paredes del castillo no se estaban librando batallas de vida o muerte. Que no había una profecía sobre su cabeza como la hoja de una guillotina afilada para la ocasión.

Esos días se levantaba despacio, se duchaba y se cambiaba sin ninguna prisa, sin que le importara que Ron dijera algo sobre el desayuno, porque en esos días Harry fingía que no era Harry y por lo tanto, no era la persona a quien Ron se dirigía enfurruñado, pero entonces tenía que ponerse la corbata. Y se paraba frente al espejo, y el chico del espejo le enviaba una mirada cargada y ladeaba la cabeza un poco de tal manera que quedara visible la cicatriz que lo marcaba.

Y entonces no podía seguir fingiendo que no era Harry, porque lo era y esa marca en la frente le recordaba que no podía cerrar los ojos a la realidad, por mucho que lo quisiera, porque Voldemort no iba a permitírselo.


	2. Simplemente Harry

**Simplemente Harry**

**Harry**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Él realmente no supo cómo fue que paso de ser "él chico" para convertirse en "Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió" para después ser "Harry Potter el hombre que venció" y al que el ministerio le hacía homenaje cada año. El hombre al que "Grandes magos de la historia" le dedicaba tres capítulos enteros como se lo había informado Hermione asombrada una tarde mientras tomaban té.

Porque siendo honestos, Harry jamás se ha sentido como el hombre que los libros de texto detallan; es mas no encuentra nada de sí mismo en la que es su descripción en "Grandes magos de la historia" porque él nunca se consideró un mago ataviado con valentía que esgrimía su varita para salvar al más débil y levantaba la cabeza cuando nadie tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Él solo era Harry Potter el hijo de James y Lily Potter, él era simplemente Harry.


	3. La canción que tocaran en su funeral

**Simplemente Harry**

**La canción que tocaran en su funeral**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es una tontería, una conversación tonta que Ron y Harry iniciaron para matar el tiempo, pero tú tienes ganas de decirles que callen. De gritarles un poco y pedirles no exactamente amablemente que dejen ese tema.

Pero no lo haces, simplemente te quedas ahí, escuchando su conversación; su discusión sobre la canción que tocaran en su funeral. Cierras los ojos porque no quieres imaginarlo. Quitando a tu padre aquellos dos chicos son los hombres más importantes en tu vida y la simple idea de perderlos es suficiente para quitarte el aliento.

— Ninguna canción podrá realmente describir lo que ustedes significan — murmuras

— Pero cuando esta Guerra termine escribirán canciones de nuestras hazañas — dice Ron y lo dice de esa manera que tiene de decir las cosas, esa que les hace sonreír

Y de pronto esperas que cuando sea el momento, los despidan así como están ahora, sonriendo. Y también esperas, que sea dentro de muchos años, para que una vez terminada esa guerra, Harry pueda a empezar a vivir la vida que merece.


	4. Desear ser diferente

**Simplemente Harry**

**Desear ser diferente**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cuando despiertas todos los días en una alacena debajo de una escalera y escuchas día sí y día también que murmuran por lo bajo debido a tu apariencia. No puedes evitar desear que tus ojos fueran diferentes, talvez oscuros como los de Tía Petunia.

Cuando tu tía se pelea con tu "indomable" cabello, por un momento deseas que tu cabello sea como el de tu primo, algo debes tener mal para que no te quieran, para que te miren como lo hacen y murmuren por lo bajo cada que preguntas por tus padres.

Y durante gran parte de tu infancia hasta antes de cumplir los 11, deseaste tener otra apariencia. Para que tu tía te abrazara y tu tío te comprara helados como los que compraba a tu primo.

Deseaste no tener los ojos de tu madre y no parecerte a tu padre.


	5. Ser solo Harry

**Simplemente Harry**

**Ser solo Harry**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Durante años la idea tus padres fue un concepto borroso, una espacio en blanco en un marco viejo. Solo podías armarlos en base a lo que escuchabas, solo podías hacerte una idea en base a lo que veías en el espejo. Es difícil querer aquello que no se conoce, pero tú los querías, aunque solo fueran una bruma en tu mente.

Un buen día pudiste completar las piezas, supiste que tenías los ojos de tu madre. Pero que por lo demás te parecías a tu padre, y tú les querías tanto, y los echabas tanto de menos. No entendiste muy bien la razón por la que aquel mago oscuro termino con sus vidas, pero entendiste que ellos eran unos héroes, unos valientes.

Y luego llegaron esos momentos, esos momentos en que te mirabas al espejo y deseabas no tener aquella cicatriz en la frente, deseabas ser más que Harry Potter el niño que vivió o Harry –tienes los ojos de tu madre- incluso Harry –te pareces a tu padre- quería ser solo Harry, por qué sentía que se ahogaba ante tantas cosas sobre sus hombros.


	6. No todas las marcas se llevan en la piel

**Simplemente Harry**

**No todas las marcas se llevan en la piel**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hay pensamientos de los que Harry se arrepiente, afortunadamente la gran mayoría de esos pensamientos, jamás se convirtieron en palabras; no porque el buen juicio se impusiera a esos pensamientos, sino porque esos pensamientos lo asaltaban antes de dormir, o en las noches de insomnio cuando nadie podía escucharlo.

Existe uno en particular, que rondo en su mente durante meses, puede que incluso un par de años; que se convirtió en una especie de pregunta desesperada en algún momento ¿Por qué él y no Neville? Por supuesto no tenía una respuesta para eso, sino la simple impresión que Dumbledore tuvo al respecto, aunque el anciano profesor raras veces se equivocaba.

Sin embrago él no fue capaz de apartar el pensamiento rápidamente, y es que los hubiera habían hecho mella en su persona, la idea de que al ir Voldemort tras los padres de Neville los suyos estarían vivos. Y posiblemente el no fuera hijo único y que Sirius estaría vivo, pero entonces cuando más pensaba en esa posibilidad escuchaba el ronquido de Neville y Harry se arrepentía de sus pensamientos, porque Neville ya tenía sobre él su propia carga y era injusto que él deseara que también tuviera la suya, no podía evitarlo por supuesto.

Ya Neville había sido marcado sin necesidad de llevar una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, la marca de Neville era menos visible pero no por eso menos dolorosa y al igual que a él lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera

La envoltura de goma de mascar, que siempre tenía en la túnica.

Y cada que Harry observaba a Neville mirándola, entendía que aun que él fuera el elegido, habían sido muchos los que habían sido marcados por Voldemort y sus hombres, y por lo tanto él no estaba solo en esa lucha.


	7. ¡Hubiera preferido que fuera un Malfoy!

**Simplemente Harry**

**¡Hubiera preferido que fuera un Malfoy!**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Honestamente Harry jamás pensó que llegaría a vivir para este día, cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts tenía suficiente problemas como para estar meditando en su futuro, y cuando se encontró siendo un hombre de familia tenía suficiente problemas domésticos como para preocuparse por cosas que tardarían años en pasar.

Por supuesto, el tiempo sigue su curso, y para Harry fue fácil olvidarlo, porque bueno, ella siempre seria su niña, y es algo realmente abrumador, el que tu hija. Tu pequeña – que ahora tiene 22- llegue a ti un día y te diga que ha conocido al hombre de su vida y quiere casarse.

¡Cuando solo es una niña!

Así que ahí estas, esperando que llegue el novio y sus padres, para hacer oficial el compromiso entre tu princesa y quien quiera que sea él asalta cunas, por supuesto Harry sabe que su esposa lo sabe, pero no ha querido decirle.

Así que cuando tocan a la puerta, se apresura a abrir y observa un rostro realmente familiar. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver como su hija se enamoraba del hijo de Cormac Mclaggen, ¿Qué había hecho en su anterior vida para ser castigado así?

—Al menos no es un Malfoy – le susurra su esposa

Y Harry pone los ojos en blanco ¡Hubiera preferido que fuera un Malfoy! Después de todo él sabe perfectamente cómo lidiar con los rubios.


	8. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**Simplemente Harry**

**¿Qué tiene de malo?**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Honestamente no estaba seguro de porque todos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco, solamente les estaba diciendo la carrera a la que pensaba dedicarse el resto de su vida. Y ellos estaban actuando como si les informara que quería ocupar el lugar que Voldemort había dejado vacante.

— ¿Realmente piensas hacer eso para ganarte la vida Harry? — pregunta Ron, y Harry no puede sino asentir vigorosamente

Realmente Harry estaba seguro que Ron entendería su elección

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Harry? — le pregunta Hermione extrañada

Harry decide no contestar y simplemente se da media vuelta, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ser chef?


	9. Favores

**Simplemente Harry**

**Favores**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

— ¡Harry! — exclama Hermione exaltada, mirándolo de manera reprobadora, como cuando estaban en la escuela y él seguía las instrucciones escritas al margen de un viejo libro de pociones.

— ¡Hermione! — Imita su tono Harry solo que en lugar de mirarla de manera reprobadora le regala una amplia sonrisa — Vamos, Hermione tu sabes tan bien como yo que se lo merece.

—Bueno, si — reconoce la mujer — pero ¡Utilizar tus influencias así! — dice ella y parece genuinamente desconcertada

— No he utilizado mis influencias de ninguna manera — objeta el hombre, tampoco es que él considere que realmente tiene influencias — ellos simplemente quieren hacerme un favor — dice sonriendo

— Además tú sabes perfectamente que Ron es mejor guardián que ese Mclaggen.

— No te estoy discutiendo eso — dice ella cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo que llamaran a Ron en vez de a McLaggen para ese juego de exhibición?

—Tú sabes perfectamente que tiene de malo.

— No, no lo sé — dice él imitando el gesto que ella hizo momentos antes y cruzándose de brazos

— Si McLaggen se entera que está en la banca porque tú pediste unos favores… — empieza ella

— Hermione, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas — la interrumpe

— ¡Eres imposible! — concluye la castaña dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El comportamiento de Harry en esos momentos es digno de un Slytherin no de un Gryffindor, aunque por supuesto, eso no evitara que ella este en las gradas vitoreando al equipo inglés, aunque solo se trate de una exhibición.


	10. Hazañas

**Simplemente Harry**

**Hazañas**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Harry los observa, aquellos 5 pares de ojos fijos en su persona, esperando que comience a hablar, pero él la verdad no sabe que decirles. No es que crea que aquellas cosas no se deban de contar a los niños; es simplemente que no está seguro de que ellos entiendan las razones tras aquellos actos.

— WOW tío Harry, y que tomaste un huevo de dragón con tu escoba

— ¡Y que te enfrentaste tú solo a un basilisco! — grito emocionado Albus

— ¡Que venciste a un centenar de dementores! — ese había sido James brincando desde un sofá

— Y que junto con mamá y papá escapaste ¡VOLANDO! en un dragón

Esa había sido Rose, quien abrazaba el libro que había generado todo ese interrogatorio, tendría que pedirle a Hermione que esperara a que los chicos cumplieran los 11 para dejar esos libros a su alcance

— ¿Hiciste todo eso Papá? — pregunta la pequeña Lily mirándolo asombrada

— Si, pero... — sus palabras se pierden ante el griterío de los pequeños y las mil preguntas que hacen a toda velocidad, tanta que es difícil distinguir algo en aquel mar de gritos

Él recuerda por supuesto todos esos hechos narrados en aquel libro, pero definitivamente las cosas no son como ellos lo dicen, él no siente que ninguna de esas cosas sean hazañas, era simplemente lo que tenía que hacer, suspira un momento y se pregunta cómo poder calmar a 5 chiquillos exaltados sin terminar con dolor de cabeza en el intento, esa si sería una verdadera hazaña.


	11. Pesadillas

**Simplemente Harry**

**Pesadillas**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hay noches en que se despierta cubierto de sudor, con un grito inarticulado en la garganta, y se incorpora levemente en la cama, y no es su habitación la que sus ojos verdes registran, es su alacena, y entonces el miedo que se apodero de él en el sueño, se apodera de nuevo de su cuerpo.

La idea persistente de que ha despertado del verdadero sueño, para encontrar que Hogwarts, sus amigos, sus hijos y todo lo que ha pasado fueron solo un invento de su imaginación, un sueño muy real, pero solo un sueño y que está en su alacena, donde pertenece.

Cierra los ojos y se obliga a controlar la respiración, se aferra a las sabanas con las manos y se repite una y otra vez que no ha soñado nada de lo que le paso, que no vuelve a tener diez y que no está en aquella alacena. Por fin deja de temblar.

Solo entonces abre los ojos y ahora si ve su habitación en penumbras, se gira hacia la derecha y observa a su esposa sobre la cama, cierra los ojos y se acomoda de nuevo, esta vez abrazándose al cuerpo cálido de la mujer, recordándose que todo aquello realmente paso, no es un sueño.

Que no estará ya nunca más en aquella alacena.


	12. Todo estará bien

**Simplemente Harry**

**Todo estará bien**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Abres los ojos, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del momento en el que los cerraste, de lo primero de lo que te percatas es del aroma a polvo y humo, te incorporas un poco y te das cuenta que estas en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione está sentada cerca de tu cama en una incómoda silla y te sonríe en cuanto tus ojos y los suyos hacen contacto. No es una sonrisa realmente es más bien una mueca cansada y melancólica.

Tú le regresas la misma sonrisa, antes de que notes la figura de tu mejor amigo tumbado a medias en su cama, los observas a ambos con gratitud, porque nunca te dejaron solo y de alguna manera tu ayudaron a aligerar el peso que te ha tocado cargar incluso desde antes de nacer. Te llevas la mano a la cicatriz, por un momento disfrutando de la certeza de que no volverá a doler.

Mientras escuchas que alguien está afuera de la habitación.

— La hemos hechizado para que nadie pueda entrar — te explica Ron, lleno de polvo y pequeñas heridas en el rostro, y los ojos rojos y llenos de pesar.

Y tú por supuesto agradeces el gesto, te levantas y miras por la ventana, se te encoge corazón al notar los escombros y el humo que predominan en el paisaje, Hermione se ha levantado y está a tu lado mirando también por la ventana.

El paisaje no se parece en nada al que te ha saludado todos esos años en el castillo.

— Muy pronto el castillo será el mismo que recordamos — murmura

Tú dejas que tu vista se clave en el cielo

— Si todos trabajan hombro con hombro, será mejor de lo que recordamos — escuchas que dice tu amigo poniéndose al lado de Hermione

Y tú a pesar de todo el dolor, y del cansancio no puedes evitar sonreír genuinamente, estás seguro que ahora todo será mejor y tú solo tendrás que preocuparte por esas cosas por las que los otros chicos de 17 años se preocupan.

— Seguro que si Ron, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien — declaras completamente convencido de tus palabras.


	13. Varitas

**Simplemente Harry**

**Varitas**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Realmente estaba harta, no entendía en que momento Ron y Harry se habían enzarzado en una discusión por demás absurda y que estaba acabando con su paciencia, ella sabía que el tema de las varitas era fascinante, y también sabía que las propiedades de cada madera eran suficientes como para hablar del tema por varias horas. Pero Ron y Harry simplemente estaban peleando sobre que varita era mejor.

Harry defendía que no se necesitaba que la varita fuera grande si era rápida, Ron por supuesto alegaba que el tamaño si importaba y como si eso no fuera suficiente, comenzaron a hacer una lista sobre las varitas que eran más chicas que las suyas.

Estaba segura que eso era algo que solo tenía que ver con el cromosoma Y, porque honestamente no estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de la conversación.

Harta de todo eso solo se le ocurrió decir

— ¡La varita de McLaggen es más grande! — se arrepintió en el momento justo en que los ojos verdes y azules la miraban asombrados

Harry se levantó de un salto y con una sonrisa que a Hermione no le dio buena espina le puso la su varita a la altura de sus ojos

— ¿Estas segura que la varita de McLaggen es más grande? —

Lo observo a los ojos sin entender el porqué de la pregunta, hasta que escucho la risa de fondo de Ron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—¡Harry! — reprendió al chico

Pero era demasiado tarde, Harry estaba riéndose de ella junto con Ron


	14. Estaba listo

**Simplemente Harry**

**Está listo**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Harry no le temía a la muerte, había aprendido y no precisamente de la manera más fácil que era parte de la vida, que por mucho que quisieras era el destino final de todos los seres vivos.

Honestamente había vivido mucho más tiempo del que se había atrevido a soñar alguna vez, había tenido una familia maravillosa, una esposa amorosa y el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado, pero ahora estaba cansado realmente cansado. La casa ya era demasiado grande solo para sí y aun cuando amaba las visitas de sus tataranietos ya le era imposible seguir el ritmo de los pequeños.

Incluso la prensa había redoblado sus esfuerzos por tener una biografía completa, con todas las vivencias que Harry jamás comentó, con todo lo que Dumbledore le dijo una vez y lo que él estaba haciendo cuando no regreso a Hogwarts para su séptimo curso. Por supuesto ellos ya sabían lo que el propio Harry intuía.

El momento de reunirse con sus padres y todas esas personas a las que quería y se habían adelantado había llegado, lo supo aquella mañana en que sentado en la mesa de la cocina escucho la voz de Hermione riñéndole a Ron por hablar con la boca llena. Como si necesitara alguna otra prueba a media mañana escucho la voz de Ginny recordándole que escribiera a los chicos para decirles que los quería y los extrañaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando observo el álbum fotográfico que tenía sobre la chimenea, recorriendo con la mirada una a una de aquellas fotografías que contaban su vida, si definitivamente estaba listo para seguir, después de todo había tenido una buena vida.


	15. Una suerte que vuele bien

**Simplemente Harry**

**Una suerte que vuele bien**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

— Me siento como un animal de zoológico — murmura Harry a Hermione quien no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada ante lo dramático que ha sonado su amigo

— Es imposible que te reconozcan así— murmura ella

— En cuanto te vean a ti, sumaran dos más dos — dice él haciendo una mueca de frustración

— Por eso me alejare de ti en cuanto lleguemos junto a la gente — le informa ella

— Es increíble que no pueda ni volar un rato — dice él molesto

— Bueno Harry, eres el salvador del mundo mágico, es lógico.

— Tú y Ron me ayudaron, ¡Y no tienen acosadores las 24 horas del día!

— Harry, realmente ni Ron ni yo vendemos periódicos como lo haces tú.

— Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo se enteraron que estaría aquí hoy?

— No hay imposibles para los medios.

— ¿Crees que tenga mejoría si me cambio al soccer?

— Será peor Harry

— ¿Tú crees?

— Harry, si se lanzan sobre ti en cuanto te ven aparecer con ese traje completo, ¿Qué crees que te harán cuando te vean aparecer con short?

Harry no puede evitar el estremecimiento que las palabras de Hermione le han generado, mejor quedarse con el quidditch, después de todo siempre podía huir en la escoba si las cosas se ponían muy feas.


	16. Lord Potter

**Simplemente Harry**

**Lord Potter **

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

¿En qué momento las cosas se torcieron de esa manera? Hermione no lo sabe, un buen día a alguien; se le había ocurrido que debían de temer a Harry, porque había derrotado al señor tenebroso, porque él conocía magia incluso más poderosa de la que conocía el lord oscuro.

Hermione por supuesto sabía que era una tontería, pero la idea ya había germinado en la mente de algunas personas y un buen día, esta idea había movilizado a un centenar de magos dispuestos a terminar con la vida de Harry, antes de que él quisiera terminar con la comunidad mágica.

Una cosa había llegado a otra y cuando se dieron cuenta eran un bando liderado por Harry, quien no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado ahí. Después de todo él había arriesgado su vida para salvarlos. Y había perdido muchas cosas y personas para lograrlo.

El cambio fue gradual, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban hombro con hombro con algunos ex-mortifagos y la lucha ya era inevitable. Por supuesto también había ex mortifagos en el banco contrario, así como gente a la que Hermione y Harry siempre habían considerado amigos

Ahora el hombre que estaba sentado en aquel salón ya no era él Harry Potter que ella había conocido 15 años atrás, era Lord Potter, nuevo señor oscuro y ella era Hermione Granger la mano izquierda de su señor, la que planeaba y aconsejaba; no era la única por supuesto porque Lord Potter tenía una mano derecha, un ejecutor, Draco Malfoy.

No, Hermione no entendía como se habían torcido así las cosas y ya no recordaba como era su vida antes, ahora simplemente protegía a Harry, al igual que Malfoy y eso era lo único que le importaba, que su señor estuviera bien.


	17. Basicamente Harry

**Simplemente Harry**

**Básicamente Harry **

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

El horario de visitas había terminado, por lo que era momento que él se retirara y dejara a su bebe descansar, así como a su esposa, pero el tiempo que había estado con su hijo se le antojaba muy poco y la idea de llegar a su casa para estar solo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Las reglas del sanatorio eran claras por supuesto, para cualquiera que no se llamara Harry Potter y no tuviera una capa de invisibilidad entre sus cosas personales, porque si él quería quedarse toda la noche junto a su hijo, estaría junto a su hijo, tan seguro como que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol.


	18. Esencialmente Potter

**Simplemente Harry**

**Esencialmente Potter **

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ha James Sirius Potter le gusta mucho el despacho de la directora, de hecho y según lo que ella misma ha dicho están a nada de cambiar su dormitorio a esa sala, donde pasa más tiempo que en clase – James está convencido que la mujer exagera - pero lo que más le gusta es el retrato del director Severus Snape.

Quien en cuanto lo ve no tarda en lanzarle la frase favorita de James "_Eres igual a tu padre. Pavoneándote por todos lados con tus amigos y admiradores_.", en cuanto la escucha el chico no puede evitar embozar una sonrisa, ver directamente a los ojos negros del retrato y decir

— Y aún no ha visto nada.

Lo que invariablemente desatara un sermón por parte del retrato y un citatorio para su padre, a James todo eso le tiene sin cuidado


	19. Aniversario

**Simplemente Harry**

**Aniversario**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Era verdaderamente curiosa la manera en que la vida ofrecía contrastes, ese día se cumplía un aniversario más de la derrota de Lord Voldemort y el ministerio organizaba en todo lo alto una gran gala, con mucha bebida y mucho baile.

Y Harry suponía que estaba bien, aunque no pensaba presentarse a dicha gala y no era que no se sintiera feliz de la derrota del mago tenebroso, sin embrago él tenía su propia manera de recordarlo, y esa manera incluía a la familia Weasley, a Andrómeda Tonks y por supuesto a Teddy.

Porque ese día se cumplía un aniversario mas no solo de la derrota de Voldemort, sino también de la partida de seres queridos y ellos tenían que ser recordados como les gustaba, y por supuesto eso no incluía una gala en el ministerio, sino una tarde recordando todo lo que esos que ahora ya no estaban les habían enseñado.


	20. La primera sonrisa

**Simplemente Harry**

**La primera sonrisa **

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hermione habla en voz baja con Ron, en una de las escaleras de Hogwarts. Intenta guardar su miedo y sus lágrimas encerradas pero es difícil, la voz le tiembla y no se siente capaz de consolar a Ron por la muerte de Fred. No cuando la batalla no ha terminado.

Además ambos tienen miedo por Harry, cuando giraron la cabeza ya no se encontraba en el gran comedor, y temen que Harry fuera al encuentro de Voldemort solo.

Hermione teme que Harry deba enfrentar a Voldemort solo. Así que cierra los ojos con fuerza y se aferra a las manos de Ron. Por un momento desea estar equivocada y que sus conclusiones estén equivocadas.

Los pasos a su espalda la ponen alerta, gira la cabeza se pone de pie de golpe. Sus ojos hacen contacto con los verdes de su amigo, y lo entiende. No es la primera vez que detesta estar en lo cierto, pero es la primera vez que estar en lo correcto duele tanto. Ahora sabe que todo eso en lo que ha estado pensando desde que se enteró de la existencia de los Horrocruxes es verdad y que Harry lo sabe y lo peor, que sabe lo que debe hacer.

Por un momento Hermione no quiere creerlo, y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro de nuevo, recuerda entonces lo primera vez que lo vio, sentado en aquel vagón rumbo a Hogwarts, con las gafas rotas y la ropa grande y de segunda mano.

Recuerda la sonrisa sorprendida y feliz cuando ella reparo sus gafas. La primera de muchas veces que ella tuvo que hacer eso. Y desea con todo su corazón volver a ver esa sonrisa, con todo su corazón que regrese con ellos.

A donde pertenece.


	21. Renunciar a lo que nunca fue tuyo

**Simplemente Harry**

**Renunciar a lo que nunca fue tuyo**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

— ¡Puedes pedirme lo que quieras! — le dijo la figura tomándolo del brazo

Harry negó con la cabeza soltándose del agarre con la varita en lo alto, sin dejar de apuntar a la figura delante suyo; incluso siendo un mago aún se seguía sorprendiendo ante las criaturas que se encontraba y con las que debido a su trabajo tenía que lidiar, se suponía que quedaban muy pocos de aquellos duendes especiales y que muy pocos sabían de su existencia.

Por supuesto, él tenía que encontrarse con uno

— Puedo darte eso que perdiste — volvió a susurrar la criatura

Y de pronto ya no estaba en aquella cueva lodosa, se encontraba en la sala de estar donde el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba todo, y ahí sentados frente a la chimenea estaban un hombre con gafas y una mujer pelirroja jugando con un niño. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el panorama se hizo aún más grande y noto que no solo estaban aquel hombre y aquella mujer.

Que en uno de los sillones reposaba otro hombre, con el cabello lacio cayéndole hasta los hombros con una amplia sonrisa de alegría y frente a este estaba un castaño, sonriendo también, no había cansancio en su rostro, ni parches en su ropa y los cuatro sonreían mientras el niño contaba algo, y hacía gestos y aspavientos.

— Solo pídelo Harry Potter y lo tendrás — dijo el ser con la voz dulce y prometedora

Harry se permitió una nueva mirada al lugar, donde la mujer besaba al chico, y los hombres compartían alguna broma, para luego cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Esa vida no era suya.

— Déjate de juegos y entrégate.

Sí por supuesto el aún añoraba esa vida, pero no podría darle la espalda a la que ahora tenía, no podía hacerle eso a James, a Lily ni a Albus.

Se aseguraría que sus hijos tuvieran la infancia que él nunca tuvo.


	22. No lo vio antes

**Simplemente Harry**

**No lo vio antes**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

— ¿Quién es él abuelita? — le pregunta la pequeña señalando a chico de la sudadera azul

Petunia mira la fotografía con atención. Harry sale en ella por accidente, y ella no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al verlo ahí. Hace años que no se permite pensar en su sobrino.

— Ese es tú tío Harry — le dice a la niña sin estar muy segura de por qué no mintió con respecto a la identidad del chico en la esquina de aquella foto.

— Mi tío ¿Y donde esta? — Pregunta la chiquilla mirándola fijamente en espera de la respuesta

_No lo se_

— Él viaja mucho, por eso no lo has conocido.

— ¿Viaja? Pero no es pobre. Mira esas gafas rotas y esa ropa grande y fea — Dice ella señalando al chico de la foto con la voz aguda propia de la infancia

El nudo en la garganta de Petunia crece un poco más si es posible

— ¡Es que sus papas no lo quieren!— pregunta la niña y parece tan aterrorizada con la idea que Petunia le besa la frente y la abraza un poco más fuerte de lo necesario

—Creo que tu madre está horneando galletas de chocolate — le dice a la pequeña y esta baja de su regazo con una sonrisa dejando la fotografía olvidada en el sofá

Petunia la observa desaparecer, para después tomar la foto, es una vieja foto que ella no recordaba y no tiene idea de cómo llego a manos de su nieta, en ella Harry aparece en una esquina, no está mirando a la cámara está mirando el pastel que se encuentra en la mesa.

Petunia se pregunta ¿Cómo es que en su momento no vio a Harry como lo hace en ese momento?

No un posible mago sino un niño pálido, llevando ropa grande y gastada, con unas gafas rotas y ojos tristes.

Sabe que no lo merece pero espera que Lily y Harry la perdonaran, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, está segura las cosas ya no serían iguales…


End file.
